


Delightful, Delirious

by WritingQuill



Series: (30) Days of Johnlock [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Relaxing, Sexy Times, Snogging, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day twelve: snogging </p><p>John comes home from the surgery feeling tense and generally terrible. Sherlock, being the lovely boyfriend that he is (because sometimes he is genuinely a good boyfriend) draws him a bath and together they... relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delightful, Delirious

John was late. He was late because that had been the most awful day of his entire life. He was tired, he felt disgusting — thanks to one of his last patients, a child with terrific aiming in projectile vomiting — and he was absolutely starving. 

The idea that he would open the door to the flat to find a huge mess and nothing to eat was not a pleasant one, but John was in desperate need of a shower — or a bath, really — so he went straight home in resignation. 

As he opened the door to the building, John could hear the melodic and soft notes of the violin on the flat upstairs. He smiled and climbed up, already feeling himself relax with the help of Sherlock’s music. He entered the flat and stood at the threshold for a moment, watching Sherlock’s lean figure swaying ever-so-slightly as he played something that John couldn’t really identify, but had definitely heard before. 

‘Hi,’ greeted John as he shrugged off his coat and placed it on the hanger next to Sherlock’s. Immediately, Sherlock stopped playing and turned. 

‘You’re tense,’ Sherlock said in place of greeting, making John chuckle. 

‘It’s been a stressful day… Lot of children, bad excuses and snot.’ 

With three long strides, Sherlock was right in front of him. ‘I’ll draw you a bath,’ he said, after placing his hands on John’s shoulders and feeling the tense muscles. John’s left shoulder in particular was really painful at the moment, and a bath would be amazing. But something made John suspicious of the offer. 

‘Why?’ he asked with a raised eyebrow. Sherlock rolled his eyes and places his hands on his hips. 

‘Can’t I do something nice for my life partner? Is that such a strange notion?’ he asked, probably rhetorically, but John felt the need to the reply nonetheless. 

‘Yes, it is, actually. Because you’re Sherlock Holmes, and you never do something nice without an ulterior motive,’ John accused, arms crossed and eyes narrow. With another eye-roll, Sherlock turned and made for the bathroom. 

‘Well, I’m sorry you are so very suspicious of me, John,’ he said from the bathroom, ‘but I really am concerned for your well-being, and therefore am going draw you and delightful bath.’ 

At that, John just decided to let it go. It was probably something related to an experiment, and he’d find out soon enough anyway. At least he got to enjoy a nice, warm bath from it. 

About ten minutes later, Sherlock reappeared on the lounge, and pulled John from his chair. ‘Your bath is ready, you can bring your tea.’ With a chuckle, John followed. 

The bathroom was really warm as John entered. There was lovely steam coming from the bath, which smelt of those salts John liked to use on his special relaxing baths. There was even a rubber duck floating around the tub, and John giggled at the sight, turning to smile at Sherlock. 

‘A rubber duck?’ he asked with a grin. Sherlock smiled back at him and nodded. 

‘They are supposed to be relaxing. Now, come on, undress.’ Sherlock tugged at his cardigan, and John took it off, then he unbuttoned his checkered shirt and put both in the hamper. The trousers followed, as he had already removed his shoes and socks when waiting for Sherlock. By the time he was about to take off his pants, John turned back to see that Sherlock was still there. 

‘Are you going to stay here?’ John asked, sighing inwardly, because even though he loved his mad detective with every ounce of his being, sometimes he just wanted some quiet time to himself. 

‘Actually, I was going to join you,’ Sherlock said matter-of-factly. 

‘I’m not feeling too sexy right now, Sherlock…’ John told him, and he really wasn’t. He felt dirty and tired, and the last thing he wanted to do was have sex. Sherlock placed his hands on John’s waist and rested his chin on John’s shoulder, hugging him from the back. 

‘Me neither, but I think I can help you relax a bit, if you’d like. No intercourse, I promise.’ 

And since John couldn’t remember a time he had ever managed to actually deny this mad man anything, he simply obliged, and Sherlock began removing his clothing as well. 

Soon they were both naked and in the tub, Sherlock resting his back on the wall, legs spread apart, as John sat with his back resting on his stomach, arms on Sherlock’s thighs, hands brushing his knees softly. For long minutes they just stayed quietly like this: John had his eyes closed and breathed in the aroma around him, and the scent of his partner, who every so often placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder as he calmly washed John’s hair. 

John then rested fully against Sherlock, the back of his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, and sighed. 

‘We need to wash your hair as well,’ he murmured, and Sherlock simply hummed in reply, drawing random circles on John’s belly, making him giggle adorably. John sat up and turned, kneeling on the tub, then ladled some water on his hands and gently started to slowly wash Sherlocks curls. 

‘I thought this was supposed to be your relaxing time,’ Sherlock said, squinting behind curtains of wet hair. John chuckled. 

‘Playing with your hair relaxes me, you know that.’ Then he leaned in a placed a kiss on Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock brought his hands to John’s waist and pulled him closer. ’Sherlock,’ John moaned as Sherlock deepened the kiss. He pulled apart a bit. ‘Sherlock, I—‘ 

‘I know, no sex, just… Kissing. Kissing is good,’ Sherlock replied and resumed his ministrations, nipping softly on John’s lower lip, earning himself a brilliant moan. John retaliated with a brush of tongue against a lovely cupid’s bow, and as Sherlock opened his mouth, their tongues met and suddenly it was messier and even more delicious. John sucked lazily on Sherlock’s tongue, then moved to crash their lips together in a heated frenzy of wet kisses that had them breathing heavily. 

Sherlock pulled John even closer, and then they were almost lying atop one another, feeling lighter because of the water surrounding them. John ran his fingers mindlessly through Sherlock’s hair, moaning as his partner moved from his lips to his jaw, licking his way towards his earlobe, and nipping on the soft skin there. With another moan, John pulled Sherlock back carefully by his hair and dove in to taste that delicious pale neck of his, running his tongue through the crook and upwards, making a few marks as he bit and lick his way up, then clashed their mouths together once more. Sherlock was positively purring at the moment, digging his nails into John’s back, passionately kissing his lover as if it was their last. 

Kissing had never been so relaxing and passionate, and John didn’t even want to take it further, at least not now. For the moment he was content in nipping and tasting Sherlock, feeling the silky wet curls between his fingers, having himself pliant under the hands of the thorough detective — because Sherlock kissed as he did everything else, with utmost concentration and focus, and how John loved that. 

They must have spent almost half an hour just snogging, because when they finally pulled apart enough to pay attention to their surroundings, the water was lukewarm. John chuckled. 

‘So much for a quiet, relaxing bath,’ he said. Sherlock smirked. 

‘This was much better anyway.’ They got up and out of the tub, wrapped themselves in their bath robes, and Sherlock drained the bath. After that, he turned to see John staring at him hungrily. 

‘What now?’ he asked. Sherlock returned the look. 

‘Feeling sexy now, are we?’

John laughed and tugged his mad detective out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom, where they spent the rest of the evening doing a lot more than just snogging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Title comes from the song "It's De Lovely" by Cole Porter, which has absolutely nothing at all to do with this story, I just thought this looked nice :) 
> 
> Also, in case you are on tumblr, I'm there as well (bagginswatson), so you can contact me personally there with comments, questions, prompts, whatever tickles your fancy, really. Cheers :D


End file.
